


Where the love began

by Kaayleighjaay1



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaayleighjaay1/pseuds/Kaayleighjaay1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened the night miles and Rachel first met? This will be a multi chapter fanfic depending on reviews, this is my first attempt if it's awful I'm sorry.m</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firefly

Looking across the fire as I can feel the warm glow reflecting against my skin, I catch sight of her for the first time, a youthful blonde with the most captivating eyes I have ever seen, the blue was so crystal clear, I could almost see into her soul. As she sat beside me I almost lost my train of thought, I'm currently playing my guitar, the faint mellow sounds of my favourite song surrounding my ears, I carry on playing ignoring my lack of focus when she looks at me. The soft sounds of a steady voice fill my ears abruptly and I stop playing, she was singing still, the exact tune with the right notes in all the right places, this woman was truly the most beautiful person I have ever laid my maroon eyes on, there for a second, she tugs on my hand slightly, electric fills my body and tingles from tip to toe, ‘my name is Rachel, it's nice to meet you’ I knew from this moment I should walk away, I'm like Icarus flying to close to the sun, there, I turn to her, barely recognising my own low whispered voice. ‘Rachel, I'm Miles.


	2. Let's feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late upload, I haven't been very well. Wow I wasn't expecting anyone to actually read this. Well here is the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided, that I want to add more to this story, I'm going to link it up with a follow up story about what happened in the blackout when Rachel gave herself up

Forcing her against the wall roughly, I press my thigh in between both of hers, a moan escapes from her lips and I can feel myself smiling against her neck, she's so beautiful there is no doubt about it, this isn't just going to be a one night thing. The way she pulled on my jacket. Clinging on for dear life, she's insinuating more, so here I take my chance, pulling her little Cammi over her head, reaveling the exquisite beauty underneath, pushing her down on the bed, I make my first move, the move that will in the end become so much more. And here the story begins.


	3. Where does this get us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months on from their steamy start.

'Rachel, I'm no good for you will you please just leave!' Her eyes, so sad, crystal blue just gazing up at me, I know I'm hurting her, and that isn't how I want this to be, but Rachel needs stability, a family, and so much more, I can't give her that. I could be deported at any time. I don't want to get attached, it only makes you care more. 'Rachel I'm sorry, this was fun, but I have to go' without a second glance, for my own piece of mind. I walk out the door with one thing on my mind. I need a drink. 

 

"look bass what do you want me to say? I messed up" "miles pull your shit together man, it's a girl, she doesn't matter we can't have relationships, it doesn't end well. Come on let's have a drink" looking down at my wisky which is freshly poured, I sigh, downing in one, bass's phone starts ringing, he answers, glancing from the table to me and back again, ah man, oh man this isn't good. I know that look. As bass hangs up without a word. I take one look, order two new drinks. And simply reply "when?" With lit up eyes, dialuted and committed bass simply takes a swig of his drink and turns to me. "Tomorrow miles, we're going tomorrow.".


	4. We're back. For now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months on, the boys are back. But miles is in for a surprise.

"BASS FOR GODS SAKE. I told you Ben is picking us up!", bass never really did enjoy socialising much with my big brother, he was always the opposite to me, quiet, all about studies. So when he phoned me and told me he would pick us up, I was astounded, I though hang on so signs going on here, I can almost here him smiling down the phone. Once I told bass the good news, he decided he wasn't to happy about this, until I informed him," Bens got abit of stuff."oh hell no shut up, yes that's right Ben has a girl. And she's quite the looker from what Ben said, blonde, petite, abit of a wild one. Man he's following in my footsteps. About time. 

 

As we climbed into the seats of bens new and apparently very expensive car, it's nice to just kick back and enjoy the drive. "So Ben this new bit of stuff you have, is she the full package you know,?" Ben is so easially wound up, and bass knows it, "yes Sebastian she's the full package as you call it, what about you, anyone willing to put up with you yet?" Oooo burn is all I can think, bass hasn't had a lot of luck with women, he played around but settling down hasn't really been his thing. Bass very nicely decided to drop me in it by bringing up the classy bird I fell for before I left, thanks mate, I very bluntly, maybe to bluntly just say it was a one off thing, knowing I'm lying to myself more than them, because it was so much more than that. I should text her, see if she wants to talk, I don't even know where she is now. 

As we pull up into Bens drive, I get a small shiver pulse through my body, something isn't right, I can feel it, I can feel her, no it can't be. IT CANT BE. Walking through the dorm slinging my coat on the floor I walk into the kitchen looking for a beer, and yeah I'm screwed, I'm emotional, those blue eyes piercing me, "miles, I can explain", oh yeah bitch you better explain.


	5. I need to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of lost my groove for this story but then had an epic brain wave. More chapters to follow.

I need to explain  
‘Miles please, just hear me out, you left me what was I supposed to do?’ my head is swimming words cannot explain the anger that is pumping viciously through my veins, grabbing her roughly, I pull her into the garden. ‘YEAH well get explaining because Rachel? This looks to me as if you are shacked up with my brother. ‘She looks at me, as if butter doesn’t melt, is she for real? I knew from the moment I set eyes on her this was set up to be trouble from when she approached me that very first time. Bass walks out for a typical quick fag, swigging his beer, he looks from one to the other, puts two and two together and actually comes up with four, takes one last drag, and swaggers back in with no exchange between any of us. ‘I’m sorry Miles’ coming closer to me, I can feel her hot breath so close to me, she’s so tempting, grabbing hold of the hem of my shirt, she comes in close for a hug, without a second thought, she tugs me to the garage, closes the door behind us and wrenches me in for the kiss from the devil.  
My heart is pounding tongues are crashing, the metallic taste of blood lingers in my mouth as she claims my mouth as hers. I have missed this, her the way our bodies fit together in perfect symphony. Suddenly like a rabbit caught in the headlights, bass is standing in front of us, smirk playing across his lips. Needless to say now we both need to explain.************************************************ Well this is awkward, im flustered and Rachel is blushing. Crap. ‘You have got to be kidding me? You’re fucking kidding me, Rachel, the chick was Rachel?’ oh double crap. Rachel is looking quite smug which isn’t want we need right now. After hearing ben shout our names from the pateo, Rachel thinks fast, ‘coming ben I was just showing the boys around the new car.’ Jogging back out in to the garden, I make my excuses, head to the car, when Rachel comes out and innocently asks for a lift to the deli, I get a smirk look from bass who agrees to stay with Ben and discuss the latest issues the military are facing, equally giving Rachel and miles enough time to pick up from where they left off. Pulling iinto an abandoned lay by, we decide to take a walk into the woods, ‘’to talk’’. As soona s the road is not viewable, I instantly grab her hands and slam her up against the nearest tree roughly,

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this initial idea in my head on how I wanted to portray this after I saw the flashback, il try to update daily, please let me know your opinions. Xo


End file.
